And Superman Begat
by Tessamj
Summary: Clark Kent and Lois Lane now Lois Kent wish to have a baby. Lois feels as though that the right time and place isnt now, but Clark feels otherwise...


**And Superman begat…**

The Kent House -- Daytime-- Interior

Lois is on the move. She is rushing around on her way to work. Clark is at the stove making a normal breakfast.

Lois - I've got a big story to catch today, Clark and I'm not going to let it slip from me - not this time.

Clark - Wait up, Lois, I'm coming with you.

Lois - Now you know I don't have that to do that.

Clark - Right. (smiles) I'll catch up.

Lois leaves.

Clark - Right behind you.

He takes a spoonful of the scrambled egg in the pan, speed dresses, then catching up with Lois. They are walking together through the alley.

Clark - Lois, when are we ever going to really settle down? I mean…

Lois is walking fast.

Lois - C'mon Clark, do we really have time for this?

Clark - Evidently, yes. What's the rush?

Lois - I've never been late to the Planet, and I don't intend to be now!

(smirks)

Clark - You are so missing the point.

Lois stops and stares at Clark. She folds her arms.

We cut to see Superman landing with Lois in front of the Daily Planet.

Superman - Suit you?

(embarrassed)

Lois - Yes…pulls at her clothes…Thank you.

She enters the building as Superman takes off.

Inside--Daily Planet

We switch to see Lois walking toward her desk.

walks out of his office

Perry - Lois! Where have you been? You got a story to cover!

(frustrated)

Lois - I'm on it, Chief! (to Jimmy passing by) Look, Jimmy…?

Jimmy - Hey Lois, or should I say Mrs. Kent? (laughs)

Lois - Look, Mr. Olsen, can you do me a favor?

Jimmy - Yeah, what's up?

Lois - Clark's not going to be in today so I need you to partner with me.

Jimmy - Smooth, what do you want me to do?

Lois - I got at least one lead on that Daniel Iceman guy and I got another deep end to get past the gate.

Jimmy - Uh, can I use C.K.'s computer? 'Cuz, mine is kind of slow…

Lois - Go ahead.

Jimmy walks over to Clark's desk and sits at the computer. He turns it on.

Jimmy - Um, Lois…? I know it's none of my business but, what's up with C.K.?

Barely looking up

Lois - Last thing he told me was that he was going for his annual medical check up. (Looks at Jimmy) You know its funny; men hardly ever let down their wall of ego to admit to anyone their need of physical maintenance.

Jimmy smiles.

Jimmy - But that's the point, Lois. If we did let our defenses down we would have no ego left. The way you women fight for our vulnerability.

(smirks)

Lois - Hm. Nice one Jimmy.

Perry walks over to the center of the news room.

Perry - Alright everybody, listen up!

Everybody's attention is now focused on him.

Perry - It was announced to you publicly that the Lane and Kent reporting team was and still is a big success. That also matrimony was introduced. Now I have to tell you that…

Lois runs up in front Perry

Lois - …that they will live happily ever after - publicly.

Perry - Hey, you should have let me finish…

Lois - Perry, I do not believe you are entitled to flaunt every single intimate detail of my life to everybody, and not only that but as a matter of fact I am sharing it with someone else!

(to Jimmy slyly)

Perry - It was worth a try.

He walks away.

(frustrated)

Lois - People.

Jimmy - Okay, Lois. We are finished…

Lois - We? You mean…you two were tuning on our lives all along?

Jimmy shrugs and nods his head.

She throws her pen and notebook down on her desk.

Lois - I work alone.

Jimmy - But…

Lois looks at him sternly.

Jimmy throws up his hands and walks away. He is walking to Perry White's office.

Perry - Don't even want to here it - she's right. We've meddled enough.

Jimmy sighs.

Perry - Here, Hands him a paper … I got another story for you to print…

We switch to see Clark walk into a small-town clinic in Metropolis. Clark then meets with a Doctor. We notice that its Lois' Father.

Clark - I hope I'm not too early, Dr. Lane.

Dr. Lane - No, no. It's perfect timing. You said you did want to surprise her.

Clark smiles widely.

Clark - Yeah. Hopefully you'll be able to do as you suggested?

Dr. Lane - You don't doubt me now, do you, Clark?

Clark - No, it's just…. Well, I've never -

Dr. Lane - And I don't blame you. It's okay to be nervous, son. After all, this is my daughter. I'll give you the very best care possible.

Clark (smiling) - Thank you.

Dr. Lane motions to room.

Dr. Lane - Shall we?

They both walk toward it.


End file.
